Princes and Frogs
by HobbitGirlForever
Summary: Hermione is promised a mystery vacation with her best friends if she makes head-girl.


Disclaimer- None of the characters etcetera belong to me, they are all property of JK Rowling. Please don't sue me. groveling and pleading

Princes and Frogs

By: HobbitGirlForever

Chapter One

Flashback

Ron's POV

She was saying something to me and I realized it only when she jarred me in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ron! You weren't listening were you?!" She said accusingly her eyes sparking with annoyance.

"I was too!" I lied, biting my lip anxiously as I avoided her gaze.

"Then what was I saying?"

"You were talking about a book…." I guessed. The way she rolled her eyes at me told me that was not it. "Erm….a class….studying….your marks…" The answers that I was throwing out were obviously not helping me any. "Ok fine I wasn't listening." I admitted sighing deeply. I had been doing a lot of zoning out lately. Could I help it that I took so much interest in…watching her….I suppose you would call it. The way her hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun, and that the tendrils of hair floating about her face. How her eyes sparkled when she was talking about something that interested her. Even that patronizing look she was giving me at the moment was adorable.

"Where were you just then?" Hermione asked me.

Suddenly the tops of my shoes looked very interesting and I could feel my face burning. How could I go and tell her? I couldn't.

"Never mind then. Something tells me that I probably don't want to know." Hermione said quickly. "Well anyways what I was telling you is that if I make head girl next year that my parents said that they would pay for you, Harry and I to go on a vacation this summer. Somewhere out of the country but they wouldn't tell me more than that."

She beamed at me and I felt my heart jump into my throat. A vacation with Hermione…erm…and Harry?! I tried hard to contain my excitement, though it didn't seem to work well.

"Don't get too excited though Ron. We only get to go if I make head girl, remember."

I looked at her incredulously.

"Hermione. You are the most brilliant witch in our year and probably have the highest marks in the history of Hogwarts. Do you honestly think there is a chance in the world that you won't make head girl?"

She blushed and hugged me tightly, surprising both of us. I noted how the top of her head came to just under my chin and how she smelled of Vanilla and flowers. She pulled away, too quickly for my liking, and smiled at me.

"Thanks for believing in me Ron." She whispered as she smiled at me.

I felt my knees turn to mush as she smiled. How did she do that? I hated it and loved it at the same time.

"No problem." I mumbled, my face again flushed. Damn! Can you be anymore obvious Ron Weasley? I thought to myself as we headed back to the Common Room.

Present

It was only two weeks into the summer when an owl arrived with a letter from Hermione. I was thrilled beyond words. However, I was less than thrilled when her letter arrived.

All us Weasleys were seating around the table having dinner. Even Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were here for dinner, bringing in tow their girlfriends respectively Ana, Fleur, Penelope, Angelina and Alicia. Mum was so thrilled that Percy had finally come home that she had made all of his favorite, Shepherd's Pie, only to discover that he had become a vegetarian upon the suggestion of Penelope. See what girl's can do to a guy? All they have to do is flash that little grin of theirs and we are at their bidding. Akkk!

Anyways, we were all sitting around the table having dinner. When Errol flew through the window, which was quite amazing, and landed head first in a bowl of peas that was being passed between Fleur and Ana at the time. Both girls shrieked as they were bombarded by the peas that were displaced by that ruddy bird.

Bill, who was the closest person to Errol who was not covered in peas, removed the letters from Errol's talons as he took the bowl and the owl and set them to the side.

"Ron they're both for you." Bill said with a smirk on his face.

"My bet is that they are both from Hermione." Fred said in a singsong voice. Angelina glared at him and hit him in the shoulder, causing him to shut up immediately.

Thank you Angie. I thought to myself as I took the letters from Bill's outstretched hand. I stood and walked purposefully out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Now, out of sight of the others, I raced up those stair so fast that it would make your head spin. I ran into my room and locked the door behind myself.

I sat down on my Cannon's bedspread and opened the first envelope as fast as I could manage without ripping the letter in two. I unfolded the letter and stared down at her perfect, flowing script.

__

Dear Ron,

GUESS what?! I made head girl! I can hardly believe it! My parents were so sure that I would make it that they already bought tickets for our trip. They also spoke to your parents at King's Cross and they said you can go! I am afraid that Dumbledore said that he couldn't allow Harry to come yet but that he would be joining us for the last week of our trip. I hope that you still want to come even though Harry won't be there for the first couple weeks. Please tell me if you don't want to go, I will understand.

Love From,

Hermione

P.S

Do you have any idea who is to be head boy this year? I certainly hope that it isn't Malfoy, I would just die.

"I knew it! I knew she could do it!" I yelled excitedly. How could she think that I wouldn't want to go if it was just her? It would be bloody brilliant!

It was then that I noticed the second letter still setting unopened in my lap. I examined the envelope quickly. It was addressed in Crimson colored ink and bore the Hogwarts' crest and seal. It was too early for the book list….but what else would it be? No…it wasn't possible…I could never make the cut.

My hands were shaking as I broke the seal on the back of the envelope. I gingerly removed the letter and opened it. Something fell from in and landed on the comforter. I reached and picked it up and felt my heart stop. It was a pin shaped like a golden crest. On it was written five words….

__

Ronald Weasley

Head boy

Hogwarts

I couldn't believe it. I mean me, plain old Ron Weasley. It had to be a mistake. I opened the letter.

__

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be the head boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have been chosen for this post by the professors and headmaster of Hogwarts based on your academic excellence, your performance in extracurricular activities and the parallel of your character to the founder of your house.

Your duties with begin on the first day of term on the Hogwarts Express, where you will be in charge of the First Prefect Meeting and train patrols, along with this year's chosen head girl.

Congratulations!

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagal

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I felt pride well up in me, like I hadn't felt since I made Keeper on the Gryffindor team. I had to tell mum and dad!

I stood up quickly, letter and pin in hand, and opened my door. On the other side stood thirteen very embarrassed looking people, eight of them with flaming red hair.

"So Ron…" Mum asked as I scowled at the lot of them. "Any news?"

"Hermione made head girl, no surprise there." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Is that all? You look like the cat that ate the canary." Ginny stated.

"I got a letter from Hogwarts too." I said enjoying the attention fully.

"What did it say? Don't leave us in suspense." Dad said and all the others nodded in agreement.

"The letter said that," I looked at all of my family in front of me "I made head boy!" I finished excitedly.

The crowd errupted in laughter and joyful yelling.

"Ooooh my little boy made head boy." Mum squealed as tear fell down her face. She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "My little Ronnie is all grown up."

"Molly let him go or he will never get to be head boy." Dad laughed observing that I was beginning to turn colors from lack of air.


End file.
